


【翻译】恐惧边界

by AeeDee, Sixhalfmk



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Comfort, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Scars, Translation, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6098745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeeDee/pseuds/AeeDee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sixhalfmk/pseuds/Sixhalfmk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to AeeDee for such a wonderful fic and the kind authorization!</p><p>Here is the authorization:</p><p>AeeDee Sun 21 Feb 2016 04:04AM EST</p><p>Thank you so much for the kind words! I really appreciate the support. :)</p><p>And yes, you may translate this, as long as credit is included. Thank you for asking! I'm honored.</p>
    </blockquote>





	【翻译】恐惧边界

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Boundaries of Our Fear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/964105) by [AeeDee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeeDee/pseuds/AeeDee). 



> Thanks to AeeDee for such a wonderful fic and the kind authorization!
> 
> Here is the authorization:
> 
> AeeDee Sun 21 Feb 2016 04:04AM EST
> 
> Thank you so much for the kind words! I really appreciate the support. :)
> 
> And yes, you may translate this, as long as credit is included. Thank you for asking! I'm honored.

恐惧边界

The Boundaries of Our Fear

by AeeDee

日酱 译

 

作者：In between other stories I'm working on, this quiet scene kept lingering in my mind. Floating timeline, sometime when Dick is an adult. I'm afraid there's not much plot here - it's mainly just a "dialogue" about the nature of their relationship.

标题来自Brandon Flowers'的 “Crossfire"

 

正文

 

日光盛满了整个房间。身上有来自另一个人的温暖，吐息深沉而缓慢，胸膛安宁起伏，一种舒缓却平稳的动作，像是某种奇妙的地球呼吸，缓缓的起伏着。

迪克清楚地记得布鲁斯的心跳声音。

男人展开身体盖住他的全身，在上方吻着他的爱人，温柔，缓慢，时间缓缓流逝，这片刻的宁静不受打扰。温柔而缱绻，触摸间带着安抚的味道。他的躯体温暖，胸膛起伏，呼吸深沉绵长，每一个回吻都显得轻柔，犹豫。布鲁斯吻着他，好像他精致却脆弱，好像害怕会将他打碎，好像一动他就受不了似的。留在他髋部的触摸缱绻，却又带着几分迟疑和谨慎。这完全没必要。

迪克受得了他的力量。布鲁斯知道。但原因并不在此。

“迪克。”低喃落在他的唇角，落在亲吻的间隙。

“唔？”他低语着应道，再度被吻封缄。

没有回应。

他也未曾期待得到回应。他感受着游走在髋部的手，指尖按压在皮肤上，手掌游离，粗糙的掌心与皮肤的接触让他倍感安慰。一双粗糙，布满老茧的手，使他伤痕累累的身体成为完整。

迪克知道每一道伤疤的遗留之处。

布鲁斯吻了他最后一次，双唇相贴，想让时间尽可能的定格于此，接着微微叹息一声，餍足的落在了他的身上，沉溺在他身体的暖意之中，闻着皮肤上熟悉的味道，和身下旧床单散发的古龙水味儿。平静而安心。

迪克的眼皮沉重的打颤，浓密的黑色睫毛和一小簇头发盖在他的眼帘上。他的脖颈处有一道隐没的瘀痕，大大小小的伤疤布满双肩，像是流星般碎裂的弹片。暖橙色的日光穿透窗户飞扬在他黑色的发梢，布鲁斯忍不住伸出手，慢慢地迟疑地放任手指滑入其中。如此温柔，几乎难以察觉，无意，但迪克知道得清清楚楚。

指尖游走，每一次的触碰像是在跳舞，穿过他的发丝，一遍，又一遍。

他的心跳渐渐加速。迪克知道这时候不要睁开双眼，保持平静，得表现得像是感受不到心跳加速的干扰，像是他并没有因此感到被淹没，想沉溺，像是自己的心跳也没有加速一样。

像是他并不知道发生了什么。

布鲁斯总是轻易受惊。如果迪克对此表现惊讶，他或许会感到不安，会停止触摸，会停止余下的身体接触。这是迪克不应当发掘的秘密。这是布鲁斯最致命的弱点。

于是他假装着，假装一切如旧。

像是他不知道其实布鲁斯的确爱着他。

有时候他会不知所措，会不由自主地沉溺其中。来自布鲁斯身体的温暖，来自他触碰的安慰，来自环住他身体双臂的坚定，安心，让他全然无措——他胸膛上某道为他而受的伤，他为他挡下的子弹，为他承受的穿刺，在他受伤倒下时无力抵抗或是撤离时，为他抵挡的袭击。

迪克缓慢地，缓慢地吻上那些伤痕，一遍又一遍。

意料之中，触摸停止了。布鲁斯的手垂了下去，呼吸变浅，他又重新变成了那个不安的男人，被种种迟疑和不确定左右着，再次变成了一个惧怕被温情的亲吻哄诱的男人，一个认为自己不配得到喜爱和温存的男人，一个渴望被爱，珍惜被爱，却依旧认为自己不该保留的男人。

“因为你比我好太多。”他曾这样说过，认真，严肃，而坦率。迪克值得更好的。他值得更好的，而不是像他一样，一个冷酷，无情，永远无法挣脱源于自身的恐惧，阴影和复杂情感的人。他是迷失在黑暗中的困兽，而迪克，不该浪费这么多年的时光和这样一个混蛋一起生活。

而迪克知道，他将和他共度一生。

只是布鲁斯对此尚未确定。

而在此之间，迪克会装作什么都没有发生的样子。他会装作自己已经离开，不再回头，而他们两人彼此都十分清楚，迪克总会回来，总会回到布鲁斯的身边；他会装作他有能力将布鲁斯隔绝于他的生活之外，当他们两人发生争吵，对彼此感到怒不可遏的时候；他会装作他有能力爱上别人，爱上另外一个人，会爱的热烈，会用力所求，全副身心都投入其中，就像他对布鲁斯那样。

而亲吻的渴望终究无法抑制，一遍又一遍的冲刷过你的全身，因为无论授予多少亲吻，有些伤痕终究无法愈合。因为你不可能阻止自己去做不可能之事。因为你永远不可能停下想要修补破裂的欲望，因为你们，可能终将破碎，而不完整。

迪克并不知道自己为什么如此深爱对方。可能爱是盲目，让他无法得知真相。

布鲁斯知道自己为什么爱着迪克。而事实的真相太过沉重。

布鲁斯知道迪克的每一句谎言。他能清楚的辨别出他每一个出于本能的细小动作，当他的心脏漏跳的每一刻，当他眨着眼，肌肉紧绷，当他装作十分冷静，而肌肤的炽热道出了真相，当他的身体放松，坠落在他的身上，叹息着，试图不发一言。

布鲁斯爱着他胜过一切。而他同样可以装作，有些事情从来未曾改变。直到他们中的某一个首先溃决。

迪克明白，那会是自己。他明白，自己总会沉溺其中不想自拔。他将越出第一步。

而布鲁斯知道真相中的真相。

那个人，终将会是他自己。

完

 

译者：2016情人节贺文，食用愉快！


End file.
